<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Amusement by artimus13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321163">Spooky Amusement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13'>artimus13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great, I think we’re already to go to Destinyland then. The others are probably already there, but if we’re fast, we shouldn’t miss too many of the festivities!” Sumire exclaimed, grabbing Morgana and heading towards the door of Akira and Goro’s shared apartment.</p><p>Haru (like she typically did for most holidays) ended up renting out Destinyland, and with that use of money, it made Goro wonder truly how much she had made with her new business and how much she had inherited from her father. </p><p>or</p><p>The Phantom Thieves celebrate Halloween at Destinyland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky Amusement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shh I'm not a day late with my Halloween fic. You're a day early with your Halloween.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Mona-senpai!” Goro heard Sumire insist again for at least the fifth time that night, “We need you to complete our costume.”</p><p>“I keep telling you I am not wearing that dress thing to the party! I don’t want Lady Ann to see me like that.”</p><p>The ‘dress thing’ in question was a tiny cat sized kimono that they were somehow able to find, but Morgana being Morgana was refusing to wear it for fear of being seen as cute when he was a very clearly a cool cat.</p><p>“You know Morgana, I heard Akira say that if you wear it, he would treat us both to sushi.” Goro tried to use as persuasion. </p><p>“Sushi!”</p><p>“What? I never offered that.” Akira said, realizing what was happening.</p><p>“Well then how about we get you into that kimono Morgana.”</p><p>“Goro, I never offered to take the both of you out to sushi. You shouldn't make promises I can’t keep.”</p><p>“And now the little magatama…perfect!” Goro said, ignoring Akira.</p><p>The look that they put Morgana into was one of Pearl Fey. The rest of them were dressed up as Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and Maya Fey with Akira being Phoenix, Goro being Edgeworth, and Sumire being Maya.</p><p>“Great, I think we’re already to go to Destinyland then. The others are probably already there, but if we’re fast, we shouldn’t miss too many of the festivities!” Sumire exclaimed, grabbing Morgana and heading towards the door of Akira and Goro’s shared apartment.</p><p>Haru (like she typically did for most holidays) ended up renting out Destinyland, and with that use of money, it made Goro wonder truly how much she had made with her new business and how much she had inherited from her father. </p><p>They ended up using the subway to get there, and Goro was able to take a look at all of the different types of costumes that people were in, and he was able to see how festively Shibuya was made up to be for today. He had to admit that he was impressed by the amount of effort put into the decorations and costumes for one holiday. Though it wasn’t like their group of friends weren’t going all out as well, what with renting all of Destinyland out for the night. </p><p>It took about an hour or so, and now the sun was setting, but they had reached Destinyland. They saw all of their friends waiting at the gate dressed up in their costumes and looking anxious to go in and start their night of festivities. </p><p>When he heard that it was Futaba’s turn to decide the costume theme for the year, he knew immediately that it was going to be one of her two interests of either video games or anime. He was proven correct when she said that they were all to dress up as video game characters. </p><p>“Oh oh!” he heard Futaba exclaiming from the entrance as she was flapping her arms around, and her robe flopped around on her arms, “Guys they're finally here!”</p><p>As she said that, all attention was turned towards them as they walked towards the group. </p><p>“Finally freaking took you guys long enough!” Ryuji exclaimed. “ So um...who are you guys supposed to be?”</p><p>“Seriously Ryuji!” Futaba looked offended at his comment, “You don’t know Phoenix Wright the ace attorney. Akira, show him your badge and maybe he’ll get it!”</p><p>“Oh you dressed up like him. Yeah I tried to play that game once, but the first trial was too hard for me to get past, so I just kinda gave up.”</p><p>From what Goro remembered from playing the game with Akira, the first trail was a joke and very easy.</p><p>“Of course you wouldn't get it Ryuji! You probably didn’t even know who you were defending.” Morgana said as a jab towards Ryuji. </p><p>“What was that cat! Not like you could even play the game with your paws, and you’re lookin real manly in that cut lil kimono you got-”</p><p>“So Ryuji-senpai!” Sumire said trying to prevent a real argument from starting, “Who did you dress up as? I’m not that knowledgeable in video games myself; I only know the ones that Futaba-senpai has shown me.”</p><p>Ryuji took the bait, and he turned his attention towards Sumire and her question.</p><p>“You mean Futaba hasn’t shown you Pokémon yet? I’m dressin up as Ash, and Ann decided to dress up as Misty which if you ask me is pretty fitting for her.”</p><p>“What do you mean it’s ‘pretty fitting’ for me Ryuji?” Ann decided to join in the conversation upon hearing her name.</p><p>“Well ya know how Misty is always tellin Ash to pay her back and stuff. Plus she’s a hot head kinda like you are.”</p><p>“What was that!”</p><p>They all just decided to ignore that small argument. They knew Ryuji and Ann wouldn’t do any real damage to each other.</p><p>“You dressed up with Kitagawa-kun didn’t you?” Goro addressed Futaba and Yusuke about their choice of costumes.</p><p> “Yup yup! I just had to drag Inari into dressing up with me once I saw that he would totally make the perfect Chrom.”</p><p>“I must admit,” Yusuke said joining the conversation, “I wasn’t too keen on the idea right away, however, once I saw the exquisite detail on this toy sword, I was more than happy to comply to Futaba’s request!”</p><p>“It’s not a toy! It’s called a replica Inari, but anyway doesn’t Robin’s cloak just look so cool!”</p><p>“The both of you look really great! That cloak looks really cute on you Futaba-senpai!” Sumire said, giggling at Futaba’s excitement.</p><p>“Are we all ready to go into the park now?” Haru said walking over to the group with Makoto, “The staff says that they’re ready for us.” </p><p>“I would say you should introduce your guyses costumes, but I’m pretty sure everyone knows who you both are supposed to be.” Futaba said to Haru and Makoto.</p><p>“Yes I suppose we choose some more recognizable characters than the rest of you.”</p><p>Goro had to agree because he was even able to recognize who they were both dressed as with Makoto dressed up as Mario and Haru dressed up as her Princess Peach.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with sticking to the classics. If we’re all ready, why don’t we head in?” Akira said grabbing Goro’s hand as they started walking towards the entrance with the rest of the group plus Ryuji, Ann, and now Morgana (who took Ann’s side) still arguing, but when they went into the park, they all stopped for a second at the amount of decorations around the place.</p><p>Goro was...honestly really impressed with how much work was put in for just their small group. It seems like the decorating staff decided to touch on every aspect of Halloween with hanging up skeletons and other monsters hanging all around them, some festive lights lighting up the park, and even some green ooze and fake blood scattered here and there. </p><p>“The staff informed me that the parade would be taking place at around midnight or so, so until then everyone can go and do what they want.” Haru informed the group.</p><p>“Oh Sumire! Come with me and Inari. There’s this super cool virtual thing going on, and Inari and I wanted to go check it out.” Futaba was the first to take up Haru’s offer for going somewhere in the park until the parade.</p><p>Sumire seemed to consider this for a moment before turning to himself and Akira.</p><p>“You guys don’t mind...do you?”</p><p>“Not at all, just go have fun” Akira said back to her, and with confirmation from her senpai, she went off with Futaba and Yusuke.</p><p>“Oh Haru! Is it true that Destinyland has some killer desserts for Halloween?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Yes, I do believe that the staff mentioned having these desserts available, and if you wouldn't mind, could I join you in trying them?”</p><p>“Of course you can! We’ll both be the connoisseur of sweets for the night.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely! Would you like to join us Mako?”</p><p>“Oh, well…” Makato looked hesitant to reply.</p><p>“I’d like to join you and Lady Ann, Haru. After all, a gentleman should know the best sweets to give to his lady.” Morgana said, cutting off Makoto and her hesitation. </p><p>“Think I’m just gonna go ride some rides if you wanna come with me Makoto.” Ryuji said, turning to Makoto. </p><p>Makoto looked very excited at Ryuji’s offer to go and ride some roller coasters.</p><p>“I would like that Ryuji, but you better not opt out of all the rides that I want to ride.”</p><p>“Of course not ma’am!”</p><p>And with that, both groups went off to their respective locations leaving Goro and Akira to themselves. </p><p>“Seems that we’ve been abandoned by your friends.” Goro said, “Though I suppose this is what normally happens when it comes to gatherings like this.”</p><p>“Like you really care that we got left to go do what we want to do.” Akira said, tightening his grip on Goro’s hand, “Let’s go wander around and see what we can find.”</p><p>The first thing of interest they stumbled on was a haunted house. Akira seemed very adamant about going inside of it, but Goro had a few reservations about it.</p><p>“Come on honey…” Akira said trying to sway Goro into going into the haunted house with him, “It’s not like it’ll actually be scary, it’ll just be fun to see all the different props they have set up for today.”</p><p>“Akira may I remind you that at your school festival you got kicked out of the haunted house for scaring the worker.”</p><p>Akira looked offended when Goro reminded him of the haunted house incident that took place at Shujin a couple years ago.</p><p>“Have a little more faith in me Goro. I’m a changed man, and I would never do that now.”</p><p>Goro doubted him, but before he could express his disbelief, Akira spoke up again.</p><p>“Oh I get it, you’re actually too scared to go in there, and you’re making excuses. Don’t worry Goro, I’ll protect you from the scary haunted house.”</p><p>“Get over yourself Akira, of course I’m not scared of a house with a bunch of props and jumpscares in it.”</p><p>“Your unwillingness to go in says otherwise.” Akira continued his relentless pushing to go in the haunted house.</p><p>He did know what Akira was doing, and he was very aware that it was working, so with a very reluctant sigh, he accompanied Akira into the haunted house.</p><p>The haunted house itself was nothing scary in the slightest. It had the typically scary music and low lighting to make the participant feel on edge, but it also had its fair share of  fake cobwebs and scary monsters here and there.</p><p>Goro’s hesitations about going inside the house in the first place were proven to be true as soon as the first employee popped out at them with a slightly loud scream and flashing lights. However, Akira wasn’t the only one to react to the ‘threat’. </p><p>While Akira went to the back of the poor employee, Goro reached over to where he would normally have his gun holstered on his Metaverse outfit, and he even got as far as bringing his empty hand to point at the employee’s head before he realized what had actually happened. </p><p>They both seemed to realize what they were doing, and after apologizing to the unfortunate employee, they walked through the rest of the house without anymore people jumping out at them. </p><p>“You’re a changed man?” Goro questioned Akira once they were totally out of the haunted house. </p><p>“Old habits die hard?” Akira responded sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, “And don’t act like I was the only one who reacted poorly. I saw you go for the spot where you used to keep your gun.”</p><p>“Well I suppose we should just be happy that we didn’t totally get kicked out of the park. Now why don’t we go play some games while we wait for the parade to start.”</p><p>Akira took him up on his offer, and he immediately went over to the ring toss area that had little pumpkins designs on the rings and Halloween themed prizes ranging from a big Pyro Jack plush to a large crow plush.</p><p>“Hey Goro want me to win you that crow plush? You know it’s like old times sake.”</p><p>“Like you could win at this rigged game. Besides, I could win the plush myself if I truly wanted it.”</p><p>“I know a thing or two about winning rigged games for the both of us,” Akira giving Goro a kiss on the cheek and purchasing a small bucket of rings to throw.</p><p>Goro let Akira have the first throw since Akira was so adamant about playing the game in the first place, and to Goro’s shock (well he supposes he shouldn’t really be shocked this was Akira he was talking about) Akira somehow landed a ring onto the bottle with his first throw.</p><p>“Try and beat that.” Akira said with a huge grin on his face as he handed Goro the oversized crow plush that he had just won. </p><p>They ended up taking turns throwing the rings towards the bottles, and Goro only managed to get one on for all of their attempts. He ended up getting a very fluffy and large black cat for Akira to hold on to.</p><p>“We should probably go back and put these where we’re gonna watch the parade from.” Akira said while they were trying to carry their prizes back to the area where they would all end up meeting up again. </p><p>Goro was about to agree with him, but he saw a game out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention.</p><p>“I agree, but first, how about a little competition for one more prize. There’s one of those shooting galley games over there, and I’m quite positive I can best you at it.”</p><p>“That’s what you think sweetheart,” Akira replied, accepting the challenge as they walked over to the game area.</p><p>They were pretty evenly matched, and Goro expected that; they both had a good amount of experience with guns in the past, however, Goro had more experience. He was able to score about 100 more points than Akira, and that allowed him to claim victory over his boyfriend.</p><p>“Told you I’d come out on top,” he said with a newly acquired smaller crow plush in hand, “I’ve always been better at the gun games than you were.”</p><p>They were again walking back to the area where their group was going to meet up again, but they stopped suddenly when they heard Futaba and Ryuji yelling in amazement. </p><p>“Holy smokes! Yusuke is going to town!” they heard Ryuji yell from quite a distance away.</p><p>“Sumire isn’t letting up either though. She’s giving Inari a run for his mone...lack of money.”</p><p>As they approached, they saw what all the ruckus was about. At some point, the park had put out bobbing for apples, and Yusuke and Sumire were the only two people that decided to participate in the event. The rest of the group seemed to be there cheering on one of the two participants. </p><p>Goro had to admit that the both of them were quite the fierce competitors with both of them grabbing the apples at a very fast pace. </p><p>Once all of the apples were out of the tub of water, Makoto took it upon herself to count how many apples each of them had grabbed. </p><p>“It looks like Yusuke grabbed just a few more apples than Sumire.”</p><p>“Does this mean I get to keep the apples that I grabbed?” Yusuke questioned excitedly, “I must sadly admit that I am running a little short on food right now.”</p><p>“Yusuke...come on dude. I thought we got over your food problems.” Ryuji said in response to Yusuke’s question.</p><p>“My apologies, but I simply can’t help myself sometimes when it comes to the pieces I work on.”</p><p>Akira nugged Goro slightly, and he whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Old habits die hard.” Akira told him with a slight grin on his face.<br/>
Goro slapped him lightly on the shoulder for that response.</p><p>“Everyone come look!” Haru said, drawing everyone’s attention away from Yusuke and his money troubles. “The parade seems to be starting!”</p><p>Goro turned his attention to the main street where he saw all the performers marching down the street dressed up as famous Halloween monsters and characters. There was also some music that was being played to accompany the performance and even a fireworks display that tied the whole performance together.</p><p>He turned towards Akira and saw his face lit up by the impressive display that was being done around them and the company of all of his companions enjoying the display as well. </p><p>“Akira?” Goro said drawing Akria’s attention towards him for a moment and drawing him in for a short, chaste kiss on his lips. </p><p>“Happy Halloween.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna be honest, I mainly wrote this to put Goro and Akira in the Phoenix and Edgeworth costumes...</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>